


If You Had a Sister

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: Berlin and Amanda bond over a snowball fight





	If You Had a Sister

“That is your problem, Berlin, not mine,” Amanda said, pushing open the Darby Building’s heavy front door. “Figure it out yourself.”

“Ok, sure, that’s one option,” Berlin replied as she trailed behind Amanda, “but how much do you think I’d have to pay Irisa to figure it out for - shtako,” Berlin stopped dead in her tracks. “It’s snowing.”

“You don’t like snow?” Amanda stepped into the street with her arms outstretched, pretending not to notice the string of curse words a bicyclist shouted as they nearly collided. 

“No, I don’t like the snow. Of course I don’t like the snow.” Berlin grimaced. “It’s cold, it’s slippery, and these boots were never meant for walking in snow. No traction. I could fall and break my arm. Is that what you want to happen?” 

“Stop being so dramatic.” Amanda rolled her eyes in Berlin’s direction. “If the night porters can walk gravel roads in 4-inch heels like they’re on a catwalk, you can trudge through the snow in those boots.” 

Berlin folded her arms across her chest, staring at Amanda’s smiling face with disgust. “Just because I can, doesn't mean I should.”

Amanda laughed at Berlin’s grouchy expression as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of snowflakes landing softly on her face. During a snowfall like this, she could forget her problems and feel like a child again. The entire world stood still, frozen in a glorious white haze.

It was perfect… until Berlin's voice cut through her peace. “I take it from the trance you just entered, you disagree.” 

Amanda reluctantly opened her eyes and turned to Berlin, unwilling to let Berlin’s attitude dim her bright smile. “I love this kind of snow,” Amanda said. “It reminds me of being a kid. It reminds me that I’m still on the same planet I grew up on, a sign that some things really do stay the same. We haven’t lost everything to war and violence.”

“Yeah, well, plenty of other things are still the same too… like the sun. Can't you get nostalgic over summer?”

“Sun isn’t snow.”

“That’s the whole point. And besides this kind of snow didn’t happen in the old world. Ask Nolan. If someone got into a time machine and crash landed here from the past, they’d think they arrived in post-apocalyptic Canada, not St. Louis.” 

“You’ll never understand.”

“Try me.”

“Ok.” Amanda took a breath, preparing for a more serious conversation than she wanted to have. “When Kenya was little, we’d go to the park on days like this to build snowmen from fresh white snow, using charcoal stolen from abandoned grills to give them eyes. Then we’d throw snowballs at each other until one of us surrendered, usually Kenya because I was too stubborn to ever give up - even to a small child.”

“That’s kind of sweet.” Berlin shivered as the snow increased from a light flurry to a dense snowfall. “And kind of terrible.”

“There’s nothing terrible about it. Those are some of my happiest memories. That’s just how it is with sisters. One day you’re trying to destroy each other and the next, you’re threatening to kill anyone who looks at her the wrong way.” Amanda turned away from Berlin, pretending to enjoy the snow while trying to hide the tears stinging at her eyes. She didn’t usually get so emotional when thinking about Kenya, not anymore, but sometimes her grief still hit her like a bullet. If it were possible, she’d trade anything, including her own life for Kenya’s. Over the years, it became easier to live without her, but it never stopped hurting. It never would. “If you had a sister, you’d understand,” she added.

Amanda stared into the snow as her tears dried without falling. She was grateful Berlin didn’t push her to say anything more, but the silence quickly became too much, and she began to say, “I’m sorry” when something cold and hard hit her in the back of the head. A snowball. “Ow!” She gasped, brushing the snow out of her hair as she turned to glare at Berlin. “What the hell was that for?”

“Sorry,” Berlin grimaced apologetically and held up her hands. “I knew I shouldn’t have done that.” 

“Then why did you?”

“Because…” Berlin’s expression softened, a pale blush coating her cheeks. “Because you said that’s what sisters do, and you’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a sister.” Berlin‘s eyes darted away from Amanda, avoiding eye contact. “And for a second I thought it might make you happy, but I guess it’s like you said, I wouldn't understand.” She tried to smile, but the sadness in her eyes betrayed her true feelings. “I’ve never had a sister… So I’m just going to go back inside now.”

“No, wait.” Amanda grabbed Berlin’s arm before she could leave. “I’m the one who should apologize.” She pulled Berlin into a hug. “I shouldn’t have said that. Of course we’re family.” 

“You’re not just saying that because I’m pouting like a five-year-old?”

“No. I mean it completely. After Kenya died, I was lost without a sister. Having you in my life to fill that void helps make the world a little more bearable.” 

“Thank you,” Berlin said as she pulled away from the hug. 

“Anytime.” Amanda smiled and looked over Berlin's shoulder, squinting her eyes at nothing in the distance. "What's that?" she asked.

"What?" Berlin turned around, and Amanda quickly scooped up a snowball in her hands. She quietly stepped backwards, putting the perfect distance between them.

"I don't see anything," Berlin said, and just as she turned to face Amanda, she tossed the snowball, hitting Berlin square on the shoulder. 

“Ouch.” Berlin frowned as she placed her hand over the spot where the snowball hit. “I didn’t know you could throw like that.” 

“I work out.” 

“Clearly, but we were having a moment,” Berlin said, her voice rich with snark. “And you just ruined it by throwing a snowball at me.”

“Hey, you can’t pin this one entirely on me.” Amanda smiled with smug satisfaction. “You started it.” 

“Fine, whatever.” Berlin rolled her eyes and started walking towards the lawkeeper’s office. “So, like I was saying, I really think I could pay Irisa to do this for me.” 

“She won’t do it,” Amanda said, trailing after Berlin.

“Of course she will. I can be very persuasive when I want to be.”

  
  



End file.
